Love is Noise
by Nath Riddle
Summary: Inserto en el universo construido en 'The Highwaymen', una visión diferente a lo que podría haber sido la relación de Lily y James. AU del AU. Del "Reto de los 30 días de tu OTP" del grupo Lo que callamos los fanfickers de Facebook. Advertencia: plus 18, violencia y mucho lemon.
1. Abrazo

"Love is noise"

 **Advertencia:** Esto NO ES PARTE DE "THE HIGHWAYMEN", no forma parte de la historia que se desarrolla ahí, sólo se cuelga de las personalidades de Lily y James. Cualquier cosa que se diga aquí no tiene ninguna relación con ese fic, para su tranquilidad mental. Sólo un poco de relleno, y porque me encantó demasiado la idea, y no tenía ninguna otra pareja para hacerlo. Y porque a todos nos gustan -secretamente- estos retos xD.

El reto se llama "Reto de los 30 días de tu OTP", y se divide en 3 etapas: amor puro (Ágape, días 1-10), amor sexual (Eros, días 11-20), amor obsesivo y enfermo que acaba en tragedia (Manía, días 21-30). A medida que avancen los días, las conductas serán cada vez más agresivas y violentas, y bueno, los James y Lily del universo de "The Highwaymen" parecían hechos para este reto. ¡Que lo disfruten!

* * *

 **Día 1: Abrazo**

Y finalmente, la encontraba.

Había recorrido medio castillo en su búsqueda. Desde el desayuno que nadie sabía dónde estaba, sólo había cogido la carta que le había llevado la lechuza aquella mañana, y luego de 1 minuto con el papel en las manos, se había esfumado. Incluso la profesora McGonagall había manifestado su preocupación por su evidente ausencia. Y a él no le quedó otra más que buscarla, sin importarle las clases que se había saltado, ni la alarmante proximidad de los ÉXTASIS, ni las miradas que le dirigieron Sirius, Remus y Peter, ni de la incisiva curiosidad mal disimulada de Quejicus.

Miraba el vacío, sentada en la hierba, apoyando la espalda contra ese viejo invernadero.

"Evans…" susurró, vacilante. Ella no hizo el mayor gesto que indicara que había reparado en su presencia. Permaneció incólume, sumida en su mutismo.

Avanzó un par de pasos cautelosos en su dirección. Algo muy grave tenía que haber pasado, porque Lily no solía reaccionar de esa forma ante nada. Sólo se reía, lanzaba un comentario mordaz, y continuaba siendo tan desenfadada como siempre.

Y James tenía la sospecha que el detonante estaba relacionado con esa carta.

Carraspeó.

"¿Qué…?" pero antes de que empezara a formular una pregunta que ni él sabía cuál era, ella volteó el rostro. Su expresión estaba marcada por la tristeza más desoladora. Y sus ojos, aquellos ojos verdes que lo transportaban a lugares terribles y fascinantes, estaban empañados en lágrimas.

"Mi papá…"

Oh.

En cuanto se arrodilló a su lado, se percató que ella todavía aferraba el trozo de papel en la mano.

"Lo siento mucho." murmuró con su tono de voz más solemne. Podía entender el dolor asociado a la muerte, sobretodo de los padres. Aunque hubieran pasado 10 años, aún recordaba el sentimiento desgarrador de la pérdida. Y ante una pérdida tan infame como había sido la suya, la de sus propios padres a manos del malnacido enfermo de Tom.

Le limpió las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas, con una delicadeza envidiable. Ella le sostuvo su mirada nublada, con la boca temblorosa, antes de abalanzarse a su cuello, escondiendo la cabeza en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro.

Por un momento sólo pudo ser consciente de su rostro escondido tan cerca, desbaratando su pulso sanguíneo. Pero pasados unos segundos, acomodó los brazos en su espalda, acariciándole el cabello, dándole el sosiego y la protección que sabía que encontraría en su regazo, mientras el pequeño y delgado cuerpo de Evans se convulsionaba en sollozos.

"Todo estará bien," fue lo único que fue capaz de decir, aferrándola cada vez más fuerte en su abrazo, enterrándola contra su cuerpo. Los dedos se deslizaban por su corto cabello rojo oscuro. "Todo estará bien, Evans…"

* * *

 **Comentarios:**

Ya, fue un poco corto, pero quería que fuera una especie de prólogo a la historia. Se tratarán de viñetas más o menos cortas (nunca tan largas como los capítulos de TH), relacionadas entre sí, que contarán un poco la historia de estos dos en este contexto. Trataré de actualizar todos los días, y bueno, la siguiente es: " **Caricias poco inocentes** ".

Nos vemos!

Nr.-


	2. Caricias poco inocentes

**Día 2: Caricias poco inocentes**

"Recuerden que deben revolver el caldero en el sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj..."

Bufó, escondiendo la cabeza entre los brazos, apoyada en el escaso espacio que quedaba entre los cuatro calderos, apuntes, recipientes de pociones, plumas y otros en el mesón de preparación de Pociones.

Aquella era la última clase de Pociones antes de que comenzaran los EXTASIS. También, era la última clase que tenían antes del inicio del período de los temidos exámenes, los cuales comenzaban el lunes siguiente.

Slughorn había querido dedicar la última clase como un repaso general de toda la materia que habían visto en los últimos 2 años, y además, para intentar remediar la falta de talento y de esfuerzo de todos esos alumnos que habían cursado el EXTASIS de Pociones a rastras. Para ello, había querido que los alumnos menos aventajados se colocaran en las primeras mesas, y los más diestros, en las últimas. Por eso se encontraba sentada en el último mesón, en un rincón junto a la fría pared de la mazmorra, apretujada con Potter, Black y Lupin. En el mesón delante suyo estaban Sev y otros alumnos de Slytherin.

La noticia de la muerte de su padre había venido en el peor momento. Si bien siempre supo que el pasado 1º de septiembre sería probablemente la última vez que lo vería, dado que su estado de salud era demasiado delicado, había albergado la esperanza de que podría verlo una vez más, al regresar como una graduada de Hogwarts, y ver su orgullo paterno de contemplar a su hija como una bruja con todas las de la ley.

Tampoco había podido asistir a su funeral, porque con los EXTASIS a la vuelta de la esquina, pedir permiso y tomar el tren de ida y de vuelta sería muy arriesgado, y colocaría sus nervios en un nivel de estrés superior al que ya se encontraba. Incluso le habían ofrecido la opción de usar un traslador, pero la había rechazado. Ver a su madre destrozada y a la mierda de Petunia dirigiéndole miradas acusatorias sería demasiado, incluso para ella. Mejor esperaba a cuando regresara definitivamente, y mientras tanto se tragaba la pena a la fuerza.

Black y Lupin estaban cuchicheando intentando soplarle a Pettigrew, quien estaba sentado en el primerísimo primer puesto, las instrucciones para elaborar la poción de turno, el Filtro de los Muertos en Vida, sin cagarla de manera monumental. Era la primera vez que estaba separado de sus amigos y no podían prestarle la ayuda tan descarada que siempre le daban. Potter, sin embargo, miraba al frente, perdido en sus pensamientos. Probablemente, como ella, también se estaba aburriendo horrores con aquella clase que sólo era una pérdida de tiempo. Tiempo que sería mejor invertido repasando para otras materias, por ejemplo.

Él parpadeó, y al abrir los ojos de nuevo, los dirigió hacia ella, que lo miraba desde su incómoda posición, con la mejilla enterrada en la gastada madera del mesón.

Nunca le había importado demasiado guardar las apariencias y comportarse como la señorita que no era. Su modo de ser era especialmente desenfadado y sobretodo irreverente, tanto en sus gestos, en su dinámica kinésica, en su vocabulario, en la manera que se relacionaba con la gente, en su apariencia y en su vestimenta. Para ella no había sido un inconveniente que, a sus 18 años, no tuviera prácticamente ninguna curva, ni caderas pronunciadas ni senos exuberantes, y que escondiera su cuerpo especialmente flacucho con un uniforme un poco más holgado que el de sus compañeras. Aquello no había impedido que los chicos, y chicas, continuaran fijándose en ella.

Potter arqueó una ceja. Él era, precisamente, uno de los que más obsesionado estaba con ella, aunque no lo admitiera.

Pero ella se lo sacaría. De alguna u otra forma, haría que lo asumiera. De rodillas. Atado. Suplicando…

La mano sobre su rodilla derecha desbarató totalmente su fantasía sadomasoquista. Ahí, tan apretujados, escondidos por el mesón de madera maciza, el rincón y la oscuridad de la mazmorra, con la mitad de su cuerpo oculto por la túnica abierta, nadie podría percatarse que James acababa de posar la mano sobre su pierna. Sostuvo su mirada cargada, retándolo a que continuara. A ver hasta dónde se atrevía a llegar.

Y con James, sabía que estaba dispuesto a romper sus propios límites.

Los dedos se deslizaron por su rodilla hasta la cara interna del muslo. Se mordió los labios, sintiendo cómo su corazón comenzaba a latir tan rápido y tan fuerte, que temía que todo el mundo pudiera escucharlo. Lentamente, demorándose una eternidad, los dedos empezaron a subir por su piel, cuya temperatura había subido tan rápido como el agua hirviendo, haciendo que sus dedos se sintieran más helados de lo que estaban en realidad. Y antes que juntar las piernas y denegarle el acceso para que continuara subiendo, las separó aún más.

James tragó saliva, con su expresión imperturbable. ¿No se lo esperaba? Pero no alcanzó a regodearse de su pequeña victoria, cuando la sonrisa ladina se instaló en su rostro. Vaya, parece que sí contaba con que ella no le rechazaría.

Es que en verdad, muy secretamente, jamás se le iba a resistir. Estaba dispuesta a dejarse hacer cuanto quisiera. Pero tampoco era la idea que él lo supiera y se aprovechara de ello, ¿no? Debía colocarle las cosas más difíciles. Sobretodo cuando se comportaba como un maldito bastardo arrogante.

Ya le había subido la falda, y sus dedos estaban a muy poco de alcanzar sus bragas. ¿Qué haría cuando descubriera lo mojada que estaba, que incluso había traspasado la tela de su ropa interior? Debía haberse dado cuenta de la humedad y del calor que seguramente había subido a sus pálidas mejillas. Y eso también sería digno de ver, cómo trataba de controlarse a sí mismo, sin perder los estribos en ese salón que permanecía lleno de gente. Pero ni a ella le importaba ya, sólo quería que la _tocara_ , y mientras antes lo hiciera mejor, porque iba a volverse demente si no lo hacía.

Se mordió la mano, sabiendo que soltaría un gemido, porque sentía el dedo anular a meros milímetros de rozar su…

"Lily, ¿cómo resolviste el problema que se plantea en la página 352?" Severus se había volteado tan de prisa, con una rapidez insospechada para su persona, con el libro abierto de Pociones y expresión interrogante, de genuina curiosidad.

James apartó su mano como si le hubiera dado una descarga eléctrica, y se irguió en su asiento, dirigiéndole la mirada de odio más profundo que fuera capaz de manifestar sin decir palabra. Ella se quedó con la cabeza enterrada en la mesa, porque la frustración fue tan grande que estuvo a punto de maldecirlo ahí mismo.

Snape sólo alzó una ceja ante la repentina y gratuita hostilidad de James, pero decidió ignorarlo, para variar. Como seguían estando sentados tan juntos y apretados, nada pareció fuera de lugar.

Cuando ya recobró la compostura, se incorporó, juntó las piernas, y se sentó correctamente en la silla.

"¿Qué cosa preguntaste, Sev?"

* * *

 **Comentarios:**

Aquí está el segundo! No sé si pueda subir el correspondiente a mañana, que es "Beso", pero en cualquier caso, el viernes subiré ése y el correspondiente al día viernes, que es "Durmiendo juntos".

Espero que les haya gustado!


	3. Beso

Día 3: Beso

La mañana estaba cargada de nerviosismo.

Ya nada más se podía hacer, el tiempo se había acabado. Todo el conocimiento desplegado durante 7 años, y más específicamente, en los últimos 2, que no se había aprendido no podía absorberse en la media hora que quedaba antes del EXTASIS de Encantamientos, el primer examen de la corridilla de pruebas que estaban por venir.

Por esa razón, aquél había sido un desayuno particularmente silencioso para los alumnos ubicados al final de las 4 largas mesas. James, por su parte, aprovechó de comer más salchichas de las acostumbradas; no iba a permitir que se enfriaran o las echaran a la basura, con lo deliciosas que se veían. Sirius hizo lo mismo con los pancakes y el sirope de miel. Ninguno de los dos estaba particularmente afectado por los nervios; sólo se trataba de poner en práctica y demostrar lo básico de lo básico. No era más que un trámite. Incluso Lupin se había medio contagiado de su calma, al fin, y apenas leía el _Libro Estándar de Hechizos_ , _nivel 7_ que tenía apoyado sobre la copa de su zumo de calabaza. El más nervioso de los cuatro era Peter, quien siguió la tendencia instaurada por sus compañeros y apenas probó bocado. Tampoco había logrado pegar un ojo en toda la noche.

Ahora estaban todos los postulantes a graduado afuera del Gran Salón, esperando que se abrieran las puertas para comenzar con el examen teórico. Durante la tarde tendrían la parte práctica, la que se efectuaría frente a la comisión de magos especializados enviados por el Ministerio.

Paseó la vista, intentando buscar algo que distrajera su mente en esos últimos minutos de libertad. Sus compañeros murmuraban, en distintos estados de histeria, la materia. Evans, a quien acababa de localizar, estaba acuclillada contra la pared. En sus manos tenía un trozo de pergamino en donde había anotado con su letra minúscula y pulcra los conceptos básicos de todos los encantamientos, e intentaba memorizarlos en vano.

Miró por encima de su hombro que nadie lo estuviera viendo antes de dirigirse en su encuentro. Le pateó un pie cuando llegó a su lado, porque ella no pareció darse cuenta de su presencia.

"Ya no te cabe más materia, supéralo."

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan calmado?" susurró ella a su vez, mientras levantaba el rostro y lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. Se encogió de hombros.

"Ponerte nervioso o ansioso no te va a ayudar a nada tampoco." Sus verdes ojos lo escrutaron con una suerte de desprecio mientras se colocaba de pie. Le sostuvo la mirada apenas, porque cuando ella lo miraba así, parecía que el mundo iba a arder.

"Es fácil decirlo cuando vienes de una familia de magos." murmuró Lily finalmente con la voz cargada de resentimiento, arreglándose la túnica.

Arqueó las cejas. Así que de eso se trataba.

Suspiró.

"Evans, eres una chica muy inteligente, y así lo has demostrado durante todos estos años." recitó. No sabía de dónde provenían esas palabras, pero tenía la impresión que eran sus pensamientos que, finalmente, se estaban verbalizando. "De otra forma no habrías llegado tan lejos." Le acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. "Sólo tienes que hacer lo que siempre has hecho, y todo estará bien, ya lo verás. Te irá bien."

Una vez más la asombraba con unas palabras demasiado sinceras y reconfortantes. Ni él sabía que podía decir tales cosas.

"¿Eso crees?" le preguntó Lily en un murmullo, con una repentina inseguridad que de pronto le pareció increíblemente tierna. La pelirroja necesitaba que le dijera que él sí creía en ella y sus capacidades, algo que no pensaba que fuera a contemplar en vida, en razón de la exuberante seguridad que manifestaba constantemente.

Se acercó un par de pasos hacia ella, no sin antes haber verificado que nadie lo estaba mirando.

Le tomó su cara pequeña con ambas manos.

"Lily…" ella alzó el mentón para continuar con el contacto visual ininterrumpido, esperando su siguiente paso. Y antes de que pudiera pensar en algo mejor para decirle, se inclinó sobre sus pálidos y delgados labios, depositando un breve beso. "Lo harás bien." Susurró sobre su boca inmediatamente después.

Se separó de ella casi al instante, recuperando la distancia a la cual estaban habituados. Lily se quedó de una pieza; claramente ya no estaba nerviosa ni ansiosa, pero sí algo shockeada por lo que acababa de pasar.

Habían jugado de formas más sucias durante el último tiempo, y pese a que incluso habían compartido un par de mordidas e incluso lamidas, jamás se habían besado. Era un límite con el cual se divertían continuamente, esperando a ver quién lo rompería primero.

Y parece que él había perdido el juego. Pero lo había valido, porque se trataba de una buena causa.

Le guiñó un ojo antes de darse media vuelta, meter las manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus pantalones, y regresar junto a sus amigos con su característico paso pausado.

Realmente esperaba que nadie lo hubiera visto en aquel arrebato de ternura, porque sino su novia, Kate, iba a ponerse de miedo. Y esa sí que era una presión que no podría soportar durante el período de exámenes.

* * *

 **Comentarios:**

Bueno, creo que ya perdí el reto xD. Pero no importa, seguiré escribiendo esta historia hasta completar los 30 capítulos, sobretodo si siguen siendo tan cortitos.

Debo confesar que esta parte más romántica me cuesta un poco, porque no estoy precisamente en el modo romántico, sino más bien en el último, de la destrucción y el odio (?). Por eso quiero avanzar rápido para llegar a los otros 2 tercios de la historia, que son un poco menos amables. James, como siempre, es un encanto y un bastardo hahaha.

Trataré de subir el capítulo 4 mañana o pasado a más tardar. Seguirán ambientados en el período de rendición de los EXTASIS, con todo el estrés que ello significa. Y eso.

Nos vemos!

Nr.-


	4. Durmiendo juntos

Día 4: Durmiendo juntos

La luz matutina empezaba a colarse por entremedio de las cortinas escarlatas de la sala común de Gryffindor.

No había vestigio del desastre en que había quedado convertida la sala la noche anterior. La histeria y el estrés de los alumnos en época de exámenes finales convertía la acogedora estancia en un campo de batalla; habían envases de comida y dulces tirados por el suelo, trozos de pergaminos, apuntes, libros abiertos, plumas rotas y tinteros vacíos. Además de diversas prendas de vestir en distintos estados de deterioro, y otros objetos personales.

Con los ojos entreabiertos observó como los elfos domésticos limpiaban en silencio todo el desorden, e incluso uno de ellos le sugirió amablemente que se quitara las gafas, puesto que se había quedado dormido con ellas. Otro elfo le llevó una manta para cubrir a la chica que dormía acurrucada en su regazo.

Se habían quedado hasta tarde practicando para el examen de Transformaciones, el cual debían rendir en un par de horas más. Si había alguien a quien valía la pena preguntarle, además de la profesora McGonagall, ese era él. No por nada se había convertido en animago a los 15 años.

Evans era exigente, y quería pulir sus habilidades y técnicas antes de enfrentarse a los magos de la comisión del Ministerio. De todas formas, James comprobó que manejaba un nivel altísimo, y que no era necesario que le diera más vueltas y se preocupara tanto. Pero ella era una perfeccionista empedernida. En eso se le parecía mucho.

Ya ni se acordaba cómo era que había terminado durmiendo en ese sillón con ella sentada de lado arriba de sus piernas. Pegada a su cuerpo. Encajaba tan bien, que James podía apoyar la barbilla sobre su cabeza.

La rodeó de la cintura, y con la otra mano la aferró de las piernas para acomodarla y aprovechar de mover sus piernas que estaban acalambradas por haber dormido todo el rato en la misma posición, y con ese peso extra encima, pese a que Evans no pesaba demasiado. Trató de ignorar su erección igualmente, aunque esa mañana estaba más dura de lo acostumbrado.

Ella ni se dio por aludida del movimiento, continuó durmiendo con tanta tranquilidad como si estuviera en su cama. Y él tampoco hizo nada por despertarla. Su aroma almizclado y combinado de distintas esencias, como los acondicionadores, jabones y el sudor, tenían a su cabeza embotada. Escuchar su respiración pausada le tranquilizaba. Sentir su cuerpo cálido junto al suyo también era una sensación extrañamente reconfortante. Sin darse cuenta, depositó un casto beso sobre su cabello, mientras continuaba acariciándole los muslos desnudos, y la estrechaba un poco más de su pequeña cintura.

Así, cuando la pelirroja dormía, dejaba de ser aquella anarquista desatada, la tormenta imparable, la amenaza para el mundo moderno, y se reducía a una chica pequeña y enclenque, que vestía un uniforme muy arrugado, con las mismas inseguridades y miedos de cualquier muchacha de 18 años. Tal vez por eso es que le encantaba tanto, porque a pesar de todas las limitaciones, ella se imponía y doblegaba los obstáculos con su voluntad de acero.

James lo sabía. Sabía que su destino estaba amarrado junto al de Evans. Ella le comprendía a un nivel que estaba más allá de lo humanamente posible, había llegado a conocerlo a fondo, y aún así, permanecía a su lado. A veces se preguntaba si acaso ella era muy especial, o si tenía alguna especie de trastorno psiquiátrico, pero de todas formas, era la compañera para su vida. Nadie más se podía comparar.

Y en ese aspecto, la presencia de Kate no tenía mayor relevancia. Era su novia, y a su manera, Kate también era una chica fantástica, sólo que no era la compañía que necesitaba para cumplir sus objetivos.

Evans, sí.

La puerta que albergaba el retrato de la Dama Gorda se abrió de súbito, y James ni siquiera alcanzó a hacer el intento de despertar a Lily para que no los descubrieran compartiendo aquél momento tan íntimo. Pero para su alivio, era Sirius el que acababa de entrar, tan despierto y fresco para ser una hora tan temprana de la mañana.

Eso era extraño, porque no recordaba haberlo visto salir.

"¿Y tú? ¿En dónde estabas?" le preguntó en un susurro, frunciendo el ceño. Pero su mejor amigo no le hizo caso, y en lugar de contestarle, alzó las cejas sorprendido.

"¿Y eso?" cuestionó, señalándole lo evidente. James sólo se limitó a mirarlo con los ojos entornados, gesto que Sirius entendió perfectamente. Canuto alzó las palmas de las manos abiertas.

"De acuerdo, paz." pero eso no evitó que la sonrisilla maligno curvara sus labios. "Será mejor que vayas despertándola, porque ya tenemos que bajar. Y a Kate no le gustará nada encontrarse con esta escena." y sin más, Sirius avanzó derecho hacia las escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones de los chicos.

Cuando dejó de oír sus pasos, resopló. Él tenía razón, debían comenzar con el traqueteo de nuevo. Pero es que la calidez de Evans era demasiado acogedora, a su propia manera, y no quería desbaratar ese momento tan pronto. No sabía cuándo podrían compartir de esa forma de nuevo.

Así que, en vez de seguir el consejo de Sirius, se limitó a apoyar la barbilla en la cabeza de Lily de nuevo, y se dispuso a disfrutar aquellos últimos minutos antes de que la rutina se los arrebatara.

* * *

 **Comentarios:**

Extrañamente, me he dado cuenta que cuando las viñetas son desde el punta de vista de James, son todas amorosas y tiernas. En cambio, cuando es desde el punto de vista de Lily, son salvajes y muy sexuales xD Pero supongo que va acorde con la temática de estos 10 primeros días, en que todo tiene que ser muy amoroso y meloso y bla. Como dije en el capítulo anterior, me cuesta enfocarme en esos sentimientos tan nobles, pero creo que mi esfuerzo vale. Creo xD.

Aquí James se dedica a pensar en lo mucho que significa Lily para su vida, y desde su juventud no tan ingenua, ella lo es todo. Ya veremos cómo se va desarrollando esa relación más adelante.

 _Invitado (Guest)_ : No dejaste ningún nombre para poder responderte, pero, muchas gracias por tu review! Continuaré actualizando, no te preocupes :).

Saludos, y gracias por sus lecturas!

Nr.-


	5. Jugueteo en el pasillo

Día 5: Jugueteo en el pasillo

Ya no había punto de retorno. La locura había escalado por todos sus niveles hasta hacerse uno con ellos mismos, y hundirlos en las tinieblas de la demencia.

Lily no era capaz de formular ningún pensamiento coherente. Quedaba el último examen, el de Herbología al día siguiente, pero cuando se dio cuenta que llevaba 15 minutos leyendo la misma frase y no había entendido nada, se dio por vencida. Estaba agotada, tenía sueño permanente, le dolía el cuello, los hombros y la espalda por estar tanto tiempo sentada e inclinada sobre los apuntes y libros. Comía mal, dormía mal, se sentía horrible, y sólo quería que se acabara el período de pruebas. Incluso en el estado de duermevela se le paseaban las palabras y frases de encantamientos y conjuros, y estaba segura que eso no podía estar bien.

Así que ahí estaba, dando vueltas por los pasillos de Hogwarts a esas horas, con la mente en blanco. Le temblaban las rodillas, y daba pasos lentos y cortos, con los ojos apenas abiertos.

Se quedó quieta unos minutos, tiempo suficiente para sentirlo. En el último tiempo estaba agudizando sus sentidos para su futuro entrenamiento; era eso o la falta de sueño la estaba volviendo paranoica. Como fuera, se volteó al instante, alertada por un presentimiento sobrenatural de que estaba siendo observada.

Y como no, resultó ser cierto.

James estaba apoyado de lado en la fría pared, de brazos cruzados y aspecto desarreglado. La estaba observando en silencio, suponía que con su típica expresión impávida.

"¿Me estabas siguiendo?" le espetó con una neutralidad similar. No tenía ánimos ni para pretender molestarse.

Por toda respuesta, James bufó.

"No seas perseguida." Escuchó sus pasos suaves repiquetear por las frías baldosas de piedra. "No eres la única que necesitaba salir a respirar. En la sala común todos están por perder la cordura."

En eso tenía razón.

De pronto, de la nada, sin ella ser capaz siquiera de haberlo imaginado porque no lo vio venir, James la agarró de ambos brazos y la acorraló contra la fría pared, utilizando su cuerpo como una barrera para impedirle arrancar. Lo primero que pensó fue que alguien podría verlos. Luego se percató que aquello era imposible, porque el pasillo estaba completamente a oscuras, tanto que no se alcanzaba a distinguir la luz de la antorcha más próxima.

"Tal vez... Debas relajarte un poco." Y sin más, se acercó hacia su boca. El beso tenía menos de casto que aquel beso fugaz el día del primer examen, y mucho más de lascivia y algo de desesperación.

Atinó a responderle, olvidándose de todo. Saboreó sus labios en un intercambio lánguido, para luego atreverse un poco más, asomando la punta de la lengua y acariciando el labio inferior. James no se quedó atrás ante su iniciativa; no sólo contestó con su propia lengua a la invitación, sino que bajó las manos que aprisionaban sus brazos hasta su cintura.

Se estremeció ante el tacto de las manos calientes por encima de su blusa. Fue tanto el cosquilleo que soltó un jadeo, desencadenando una reacción sucesiva; James subió la intensidad de sus besos, volviéndose más intrusivo y la apretó aún más contra su cuerpo, aferrándola con mayor ahínco.

Sus propias manos iban de los brazos del muchacho, subiendo hacia sus hombros anchos, acariciando su nuca, enterrándose en el indomable cabello negro, bajando por su espalda, siguiendo la línea de su columna, y se detenía en ese lugar, repitiendo la serie en orden inverso.

Todo estaba controlado hasta que sintió una mano sobre su trasero. Gimió sobre la boca de James, tan alto que provocó un leve eco por el pasillo desierto. Quiso decirle que no continuara, porque su cuerpo no iba a ofrecerle resistencia; quiso decirle que no siguiera, porque la humedad entre sus piernas se estaba volviendo insoportable. Pero no lo hizo.

El error fue ese, porque la mano de Potter bajó por su trasero hacia su pierna, para subir de nuevo por debajo de su falda y parar justo ahí.

"James..." Jadeó con la voz ronca, mientras él se desviaba hacia su cuello. "No..." Lo sentía, sentía la erección dura enterrándose a la altura de su estómago.

"Shh, tienes que... Relajarte un poco..." Fue la única respuesta que obtuvo, mientras sus dedos empezaron a tocarla por encima de las bragas. "Está _muy_ caliente acá abajo..."

Se mordió los labios. Merlín, Dios, se sentía _tan_ bien, sentía que iba a derretirse y a desvanecerse, si él no la estuviera sujetando contra la muralla. Las piernas le temblaban sin control, apenas la sostenían, y su respiración se volvió muy errática.

James regresó a sus labios, con besos húmedos y calientes, y por un momento se olvidó de lo que estaba pasando allá abajo. Pero volvió a alarmarse cuando un dedo se deslizó por el costado de la tela, y se introdujo al interior.

Paró el beso. Parpadeó un par de veces en la oscuridad, mirando fijamente el rostro de James, sin ser capaz de distinguirlo con claridad a causa de la ausencia de luz. Pero ella sabía que la estaba mirando a su vez, con esos ojos oscuros y cargados de lujuria. Liberando a su verdadero ser, aquél que soñaba con hacerle cosas horrendas y se contenía para mantener la fachada de irresponsable adolescente. Aquél psicópata maniático que luchaba por encarcelar en lo fondo de su psiquis, pero solía aparecer cuando estaba con ella. Porque ella era el detonante de su deseo oscuro, el que estaba ligado a la sangre y a la muerte.

Se aferró al brazo libre del chico y a su cintura, enterrando los dedos con fuerza en la camisa. Contuvo la respiración.

Y sintió el dedo introducirse dentro de ella.

* * *

 **Comentarios:**

Uh, tal vez no debí haberlo dejado ahí xD.

Me demoré demasiado en escribir esta viñeta porque no se me ocurría nada, la encontraba un poco sosa, así que me dije, meh, que se manosearan muy sexualmente, y aquí estamos. Pensé que sería bueno dejarlo en ese punto, porque más adelante se viene mucho sexo, así que para no ser repetitivos...

La siguiente es "Celos". Y esa sí que la tengo lista hace tiempo, así que me demoraré menos en subirla.

Saludos!


	6. Celos

Día 6: Celos

Los EXTASIS se habían acabado, y la mejor forma de celebrarlo, había sido volviendo a jugar los partidos que cerrarían la temporada de Quidditch.

Gryffindor, como era de esperarse, había ganado la semifinal contra Hufflepuff, y ahora solo quedaba la final contra Slytherin, el eterno enemigo, en dos sábados más. Así que, como había coincidido el término de los exámenes con el triunfo deportivo, estaban todos festejando a lo grande en la sala común.

Lily estaba sentada entre Carmilla y Mary. Ambas escuchaban a Lisa Woodhouse, otra de sus compañeras, quien como Lily, también era hija de _muggles_ , pero a diferencia de ella, Lisa venía de una familia rica con reminiscencias aristocráticas, que incluso estaba emparentada con la realeza británica. Lisa les hablaba de sus planes futuros, como que tendría que asistir a la universidad, en donde esperaba conocer a su marido, y estaba muy emocionada con la cantidad de fiestas a las que asistiría al salir de vacaciones, producto de la temporada estival.

Asentía en silencio. Sus planes para el verano consistían en mudarse junto a James, Black y Lupin a la casa que tenía el primero en Londres, y comenzar con la ejecución de su gran proyecto. Mentiría si no se sintiera emocionada, no sólo por lo que significaba auxiliar a James y participar de sus planes, sino porque era la primera vez que viviría en Londres, y por sí sola. La gran ciudad le ofrecía una gama infinita de posibilidades. Todos los jóvenes que vivían en los suburbios soñaban con algún día vivir en la capital, y Lily estaba a nada de cumplir ese sueño.

De vez en cuando miraba hacia el centro de la sala común, donde, cómo no, el héroe del partido estaba siendo admirado por el resto de sus compañeros. Oh sí, Potter, todavía enfundado en su uniforme de Quidditch, era el centro de atención y se estaba dejando querer. Le llamó la atención que ni Sirius ni Remus estaban participando de esa ridícula pantomima, porque era evidente que James estaba fingiendo.

'Ese no eres tú' pensó, rememorando aquella noche en el pasillo y dejándose envolver por los recuerdos. Esa noche, James había lanzado su máscara a la mierda, tan agotado y estresado como estaba por los exámenes. Y ella había tenido el privilegio de encontrarse con su verdadero ser.

Se estremecía de sólo pensar en ello.

Katherine 'Kate' Hawthorne, su quinta y última compañera de curso estaba sentada junto a James, lo que no tenía nada de extraño, dado que era su novia. Kate siempre le había caído bien, era lista, bonita, agradable, simpática. Esas cualidades que las personas sanas y cuerdas suelen buscar en potenciales parejas. Por eso le causaba tanta curiosidad que James continuara construyendo esa fachada falsa. ¿Por qué? Es decir, era cierto que podía tirársela cuando le diera la gana, y no era coincidencia que Kate tuviera una figura exuberante, pero…

Detuvo sus cavilaciones y bebió un poco de su cerveza. No sabía de dónde habían logrado obtener cerveza _muggle_ con alcohol, pero habían 3 barriles.

Volvió a dirigir la vista hacia Potter, y mierda, Kate seguía ahí. Se le había sentado sobre las piernas, y él la estaba sujetando de la cintura. Tragó saliva. Pero, ¿qué carajo se creía?

Se giró hacia Carmilla para comentarle la absurda escena, esperando que ella le dijera que no pensara estupideces, la mirara con sus ojos azules tan peligrosos como los de él, y le propusiera ir a manosearse por ahí. Pero la muy perra ya no estaba; probablemente ya se había marchado para flirtear con alguien.

Mary estaba charlando con Lisa sobre las fiestas, y se veía muy entusiasmada ante la perspectiva de que Lisa la invitara a una reunión de la alta sociedad, por lo mismo la ignoraban totalmente. No le quedó más que mirar de nuevo, sólo para encontrarse con que James y Kate se estaban besando.

¿Qué pretendía? ¿Sacarle celos? Pues estaba esforzándose en vano, porque no iba a conseguirlo… o eso esperaba.

De pronto un brazo pasó por encima de su hombro, para dejar un vaso con un líquido que le era absolutamente desconocido delante de ella. Miró hacia atrás, sólo para encontrarse con el rostro de Sirius Black a meros centímetros del suyo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Pensé que te vendría bien un poco de esto." Ante su impenetrable mirada de ojos grises, cogió el vaso y olisqueó en su interior. Tenía un fuerte aroma a alcohol puro.

"¿Qué es?"

"Whisky de fuego." Arqueó una ceja, incrédula, pero Black continuaba mirándola con esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia que le llevaba pateando el estómago durante los últimos siete años.

Excepto esa noche.

Sin despegar la vista de la mirada gris, bebió su primer sorbo de licor. Le quemó la garganta mientras se deslizaba hacia abajo, e incluso le saltaron un par de lágrimas. Pero era tan fuerte que la hizo olvidarse de todas las mañas, y sólo por eso, bebió un segundo sorbo.

La sonrisa de Sirius se acentuó.

"Me gusta ese entusiasmo, Evans." Su voz había bajado algunos decibeles de su tono habitual, y podría jurar que hasta la tenía más ronca. Quién sabe hace cuánto que estaba bebiendo. "Sabía que podría encontrar a alguien interesante con quien celebrar esta noche." Lily estaba en su tercer sorbo y casi se atragantó.

Esa última frase tenía una invitación implícita.

"Veo que te quedaste sin compañera hoy." Prosiguió el autodenominado _Merodeador_ , haciendo referencia a la ausencia de Carmilla. Se encogió de hombros.

"A ti te también te dieron el esquinazo." Comentó a su vez con evidente rencor. Sirius rodó los ojos e hizo un gesto de asco, como si fuera a vomitar. Aquello le provocó la primera carcajada de la velada.

"¿Te parece si seguimos _probando_ el whisky de fuego en un lugar menos ruidoso?" Y ahí estaba, Black no se iba con rodeos.

Lily le dedicó una breve ojeada. Sirius era un par de palmos más alto que James, pero más delgado, con una figura estilizada, de movimientos gráciles y elegantes. No poseía ningún atisbo de la torpeza bruta de sus congéneres.

Se dedicó a examinar su cuerpo y a fijarse en sus manos grandes de dedos largos y finos, en sus brazos fuertes, sus hombros anchos, su prominente manzana de Adán, en el largo cabello azulado, en sus labios, y finalmente en sus ojos grises.

"Sí, vamos."

Y ambos se dirigieron a la puerta, haciéndole el quite a la gente con su incipiente borrachera, hasta abandonar la sala común.

Lo único que Lily necesitaba, el aderezo perfecto para asegurarle total satisfacción, era esa mirada ardiente que sintió sobre su nuca al desaparecer por el agujero del retrato de la Dama Gorda.

 _Touché_.

* * *

 **Comentarios:**

Sí, sí sé, me demoro demasiado, pero es que estoy en la etapa final para dar mi examen de título, y eso me tiene con la cabeza en otro lugar. Realmente, en otro lugar. Pero aquí ya está el drabble correspondiente, y debo añadir que **esta viñeta sí que es canon al fic 'The Highwaymen'** , siempre he pensado que Lily y Sirius tontearon un poco en esos momentos en que James estaba con alguna de sus novias. Ya veremos las consecuencias de esto en la viñeta siguiente, que es 'Chupón'.

No tengo certeza de cuándo la subiré, sólo que trataré que sea en el menor tiempo posible :c.

Saludos!


	7. Chupón

Día 7: Chupón

Aquella tarde de verano, el sol estaba especialmente radiante e invitaba a los alumnos a salir a pasear por los terrenos del colegio. Como todos sus exámenes ya habían acabado, Lily, Carmilla y Mary decidieron acostarse debajo de la sombra de un árbol a la orilla del lago, contemplando el paisaje que las había acompañado en su vida diaria durante los últimos 7 años.

"Deberíamos organizar algo para el día del partido contra Slytherin." decía Mary, trenzándose el largo cabello castaño. "Al final, será nuestra última gran fiesta en la sala común."

"No creo que sea necesario, Los Merodeadores van a armar el jaleo en un parpadeo." contestó Carmilla. Lily estaba recostada sobre su regazo y tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre sus piernas, mientras Carmilla le acariciaba el corto cabello rojo.

Lily desoyó la respuesta de Mary, demasiado perdida en sus propios recuerdos. Había pasado un rato más que agradable en compañía de Sirius; siempre lo había subestimado por su arrogancia -aunque James le ganaba de sobra- pero debía admitir que el joven heredero de los Black tenía lo suyo. Tanto en su atrevimiento, en sus gustos, y en sus… movimientos. Hasta estaría dispuesta a hacerlo una vez más, si no fuera por la monumental reacción que recibió de James al día siguiente.

Potter, acorde a su _modus operandi_ , la acorraló en un pasillo después de la cena. Estaba colérico por lo que había pasado. Pero más allá de sentirse ¿celoso? porque se hubiera acostado con alguien más, algo que lo traía sin cuidado, lo que realmente lo tenía cabreado era que ese _alguien_ haya sido precisamente Sirius. Entre su verborrea incoherente, James había soltado algo como que Sirius le 'pertenecía', así que prefirió no hacer ningún comentario al respecto.

Pero callada, evidentemente, no se quedó.

"¿Y que querías? ¿Que me quedara viéndote cómo te manoseabas con Kate? No seas idiota." le rebatió con su sonrisa despiadada.

Esa respuesta sólo les llevó a un forcejeo que terminó en besos salvajes, manoseos posesivos, y empujones por todas las paredes. Se devoraron con tanto ímpetu que ninguno de los dos se percató del paso del tiempo; para ambos no fueron más que unos minutos, pero en realidad se pasaron 2 horas y media en su atracón.

"… porque al día siguiente el baño amaneció tapado y estaba todo lleno de vómito." estaba quejándose Mary.

"Parece que algo malo ha pasado." comentó Carmilla, deteniendo la mano en el aire. Lily se incorporó sobre la yerba, mirando en la dirección en que estaba posada la vista de su amiga.

"Ay, no me digas que ha habido otro ataque." Mary se puso de pie.

Lisa venía caminando por la explanada, sujetando a Kate que estaba llorando desconsoladamente. Sin embargo, la alarma de Lily y sus amigas disminuyó, dado que la expresión de Lisa era más lateada que preocupada.

"¿Qué...?" empezó Carmilla, pero Lisa contestó antes de que terminara de formular la pregunta.

"Kate y James han roto." y eso provocó un sollozo aún más intenso por parte de Kate. Mary se apresuró por abrazar a su compañera de cuarto, quien se echó a llorar a mares en su hombro. Carmilla, por su parte, cruzó una mirada críptica con Lily.

"¿Y por qué…? ¿Qué ha pasado, Kate?" Mary le preguntó de forma suave a la chica, mientras Lisa negaba con la cabeza, dando a entender que ella tampoco sabía.

Esperaron que la muchacha se calmara, y la sentaron en el suelo, apoyada contra el árbol. La chica hipó varias veces, y Carmilla tuvo que hacer aparecer un pañuelo para que se limpiara la nariz. Sólo después de eso, Kate empezó a narrar lo sucedido.

"Hoy en la mañana… Lo saludé, como todas las mañanas… Y… como hace calor, tenía la camisa abierta y toda desordenada…" Carmilla rodó los ojos ante esos comentarios innecesarios. "Y… por eso asomaba, en su cuello… El tremendo chupón rojo que tenía ahí…"

"Pero Kate, ¿estás segura que no fuiste tú quien…?" empezó a preguntarle Lisa, pero Kate la detuvo de un ladrido.

"¡Claro que no! ¡Ni siquiera sé cómo se hacen esas cosas!" y comenzó a llorar de nuevo. "Además, tenía muchas mordidas y otros chupones por el resto del cuerpo…"Lily intentó que ninguna emoción se reflejara por su rostro. "Si no fuera porque él me dijo que había estado con otra chica, hubiera pensado que un animal salvaje lo había atacado…"

"¿Y te admitió que había estado con otra?" saltó Mary, indignada. Kate asintió. "Pero qué grandísimo canalla. ¿Y quién era?" Kate negó torpemente con la cabeza, mientras se limpiaba de nuevo la nariz.

"No lo sé, no me lo dijo…"

Lily sólo sintió que alguien jalaba su brazo y la levantaba de un tirón. Carmilla la agarró con firmeza.

"Lily y yo vamos a buscar agua y algunos bocadillos, para que se te pase la pena. Volvemos en un parpadeo." y sin esperar respuesta de alguna de sus compañeros, se volteó, caminando a paso decidido en dirección al Castillo.

Sólo cuando estuvieron protegidas por el bullicio del colegio, Carmilla le susurró.

"Ay, Lily… ¿qué has hecho?"

Pero Lily sólo podía sonreír ante su victoria.

* * *

 **Comentarios:**

Me dio un poco de pena Kate :(.


	8. Felación

Día 8: Felación

Y la copa de Quidditch, aquél año, era para la casa de Gryffindor.

El mejor regalo de despedida que había podido recibir era ver las caras de cabreo de los Slytherin, sobretodo aquella mirada de odio puro en los ojos de Quejicus, mientras él, en conjunto con el resto del equipo celebraban delante de sus narices con total desparpajo.

El posterior festejo que se tomó la sala común era el más grande del que James haya tenido recuerdo. Los alumnos de séptimo estaban dispuestos a lanzar la Torre por la ventana, y James estaba anhelando regresar para ser el generalísimo del desmadre.

Pero aún no. Primero debía cobrar su premio, aquel que por su naturaleza no podía recibir delante de todos. Estaban en el baño de los prefectos, al que tenía acceso por ser el capitán del equipo de Quidditch.

Escondidos en los cubículos, se estaban devorando con Evans. Ya nada más importaba, en un par de semanas abandonarían Hogwarts para siempre y se irían a vivir juntos. Al fin serían libres para hacer lo que quisieran, y aquella libertad, comenzaría allí.

Había roto con Kate hacía unos días, pero lejos de darle pena, se sentía un tanto desatado. Era algo que eventualmente iba a pasar, lo más probable y con mucho más escándalo, cuando se enterara que iba a ir a vivirse con Evans (y Sirius y Remus) y no con ella. Tal vez, cuando eso pase, Kate una las piezas y se dé cuenta de quién le había dejado esas marcas en el cuello…

Aquella noche, Evans estaba fabulosa. Indomable, como siempre, e incandescente como una pira. Las porciones de piel que lograba tocarle estaban ardiendo, y él, esa noche, quería quemarse y ser arrastrado a los perversos rincones que tuviera para ofrecerle.

"Mmphf." Jadeó sobre sus labios cuando sintió la mano pequeña sobre su erección. La corriente de placer lo recorrió por completo.

"Oh, señor Potter" graznó ella con la voz enronquecida. Lo escaneó de arriba a bajo de manera obscena, deteniéndose en su entrepierna. "¿Te habían dicho lo _exquisito_ que te ves con este uniforme?"

Sí, claro que se lo habían dicho. Montones de veces. Distintas personas. Pero que fuera ella quien se lo dijera ahora, no hacía más que descontrolarlo y colocarlo duro como una roca.

No pudo evitarlo. Antes que se diera cuenta, Lily le había desabrochado el pantalón blanco, metido la mano por debajo de los bóxers, y cerrado los dedos fríos alrededor suyo.

Gimió, apoyándose contra uno de los lavabos y sujetándose de los costados de mármol blanco.

"Ssi…" siseó ella, mirándolo con fijeza. Los ojos verdes estaban nublados por una lujuria oscura, por ese deseo largamente reprimido. Aquella sería la primera noche de una serie de noches por venir. "Quiero que gimas…" le susurró Lily sobre la boca mientras comenzaba a masturbarlo lentamente, de manera suave y un tanto tortuosa. "Quiero que jadees y me pidas más…"

Ella lo apretaba, subía y bajaba la mano, y volvía a apretarlo hacia la punta. Era delirante y lo estaba volviendo realmente demente.

Tragó saliva fuerte, soltando suspiros mientras gemía con los ojos cerrados. Estaba entregado, totalmente domado. Él, el gran James Potter, quien jamás se sometía ante nadie, ni siquiera ante su psicópata y maníaco tutor, estaba jadeando como un púber que estaba siendo tocado por primera vez por una mujer. Pero su consciencia y dignidad lo habían abandonado desde el momento en que puso un pie en ese baño.

Y ante Evans… no podría resistirse.

No supo en qué momento de sus cavilaciones, Lily se arrodilló delante de él, quedando su rostro a la altura de sus caderas. Tampoco hizo nada cuando le bajó los pantalones y los bóxers lo suficiente para dejarlo _libre._

La delgaducha pelirroja se humedeció los labios. _Oh, santísimo Merlín…_

"¿Te das cuenta…" murmuró ella, sin desviar sus grandes ojos de su miembro, que continuaba masajeando. Estaba sentada sobre sus talones, con el uniforme de la escuela puesto: la camisa blanca, la corbata bicolor escarlata y dorada, su falda más larga de lo que estaba acostumbrado, armando todo un conjunto de lo más inocente. Que ella estuviera a punto de hacerle una mamada vestida así era una visión blasfema. "… que haré que me supliques?"

Y entonces…

La humedad de su boca se sentía… _Oh_ … tan abrigado, tan caliente y tan mojado. Y eso que sólo estaba en la punta.

"Ahh… Evans…" jadeó. Su único impulso fue quitarse las gafas y botarlas por el lavabo. Le estaban incomodando demasiado, y se le empezaron a resbalar por el puente de la nariz a causa del sudor.

La lengua se deslizó por los costados, envolviéndolo. Ella le daba pequeños besos con sus labios delgados, succionando y chupando, y volvía a lamerlo, de arriba a bajo, mientras lo sujetaba de la base con una mano, mientras que con la otra se afirmaba de sus piernas. Estaba tan obnubilado por el placer que ni siquiera atinaba a afirmarle la cabeza para guiarla, sino que ella marcaba el ritmo, ella mandaba y lo hacía de manera deliciosa. Definitivamente sabía lo que hacía.

Volvió a cobijarlo en su boca, esta vez un poco más adentro, y James sintió que se venía, lanzando un jadeo que hizo eco por las paredes del baño. Evans se alejó, sin soltarlo completamente, para volver a acogerlo en casi toda su longitud. Repitió ese movimiento infinitas veces, cada vez más rápido, mientras lo apretaba con los labios.

Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, el lavabo temblaba por la fuerza con la que se estaba afirmando, y lo único en que podía pensar, si es que pensaba en algo en esos momentos, era en esa poderosa tensión que estaba a punto de estallar por debajo de su vientre.

Apenas si alcanzó a avisarle a la pelirroja que estaba por venirse.

Y por toda respuesta, ella alzó el rostro, obsequiándole una centelleante mirada de fuego esmeralda. Parecía un súcubo de corto cabello rojo oscuro. Con ese detonante, no pudo hacer más que eyacular dentro de su pequeña boca.

Ella no apartó el rostro. Esperó a que terminara de _vaciarse_ , para luego cubrirse la boca con una mano, mientras se colocaba de pie y se inclinaba sobre uno de los lavabos. James la escuchó abrir el grifo y escupir, mientras se enjuagaba.

Las piernas le temblaban, sus rodillas tiritaban y apenas podían sostenerlo. Le bastó un minuto entero para recobrar el sentido de sí mismo, antes de limpiarse el desastre que había dejado y girarse hacia la muchacha, quien lo observaba. La locura seguía brillando en esos ojos verdes.

Se quitó la túnica de Quidditch, lanzándola al suelo. Ninguno de los dos dormiría esa noche.

* * *

 **Comentarios:**

Hola! En el cap anterior se me olvidó avisar cuál era la viñeta siguiente, y esa era "Felación". Nunca había escrito algo así, de manera tan explícita, pero he quedado satisfecha para ser la primera vez. Además que me complicaba un poco describir todas las sensaciones, y pese a que pedí un poco de asesoría masculina en el tema, no fue de mucha ayuda. En fin, espero que les haya gustado.

Tengo que agregar que **esta viñeta también es parte del canon de 'The Highwaymen',** con esta Lily infernal y un James dominado por el placer xD.

Y bueno, la siguiente viñeta es "Cesión de besos interrumpida por un tercero". A ver cuándo sale, hahaha.

Saludos!

Nr.-


	9. Cesión de besos interrumpida

Día 9: Cesión de besos interrumpida por un tercero

Los besos de Evans solían ser como la erupción de un volcán. Eran invasivos, abrasadores y hacían hervir todo su organismo, siempre pidiéndole más. Nunca era suficiente con sus cuerpos casi fundidos y sus manos que buscaban recorrer cada centímetro de su piel. Su boca lograba desatar un incendio, cuyas llamaradas no menguaban hasta que lograba enterrarse en ella.

Y ella no hacía más que acelerar aquel anhelo, cuando se desviaba de sus labios para bajar por la comisura de su boca, hasta el borde de la cara y atacar su cuello. Cuando Evans arremetía contra su cuello así, con ese hambre voraz que no envidiaba a ningún vampiro, James se desconectaba completamente de la realidad. Nada, nada más existía en el mundo que su lengua húmeda que se paseaba por su garganta, atreviéndose a ir detrás de su oreja, y sus dientes mordisqueándole tentativamente el lóbulo.

Se ponía duro, y no podía pensar en ninguna otra cosa mientras la levantaba en andas y la empujaba contra aquel hermoso y delicado ventanal. Seguramente, no les molestaba a los pavos albinos que se paseaban en el patio, únicos espectadores de la fogosa escena.

Probablemente, tampoco le importaría al sofá forrado de terciopelo gris oscuro, en donde Lily acababa de obligarle a que se sentara, y se estaba subiendo arriba suyo para colocarse a horcajadas. Adoraba cuando hacía eso y comenzaba a restregarse violentamente contra su erección, para calmar aunque fuera con ropa, esa necesidad animal de empaparse en ella.

Sin embargo, el deleite, exquisito, tan delicioso, venía apenas minutos después, cuando de su pequeña boca entreabierta emergían esos quejidos que catapultaban su propio orgasmo, anunciándole que ella ya iba a alcanzar el suyo. Sólo tenía que−

"¡Por todos los demonios!" bramó una voz masculina. Fue suficiente para romper su burbuja y atraerlo de golpe a la realidad. "¡Consíguete una puta habitación, Potter!"

Lily se dejó caer a su lado en el elegante sofá, permitiéndole ver al inoportuno recién llegado. Rabastan Lestrange acababa de entrar en la refinada estancia, y estaba mirando a la pared, cubriéndose el rostro con una mano. La visión desenfocada del menor de los Lestrange le indicó que tenía las gafas puestas de cualquier forma. Se las acomodó.

"A Lucius no le agradará saber que estabas a punto de usar su salón favorito como burdel." Farfulló el joven mortífago ásperamente, girándose para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

"Pues más te vale que no se entere." Comentó con su voz fría, al mismo tiempo que se arreglaba los guantes de manera desinteresada, como si no hubiera estado a punto de tirar un polvo. El insulto a Evans no le pasó desapercibido, y esperaba que su amenaza tampoco.

La pelirroja continuaba toda desparramada en el sofá, con la respiración más calmada, aunque tenía dos motas rojas que destacaban en sus mejillas. Su cabello estaba revuelto y tenía un aspecto acalorado, mientras se mordía el labio inferior, con esa mueca traviesa de quien ha sido descubierto en una pillería y no se arrepiente de ello.

"Mmm… claro. Será mejor que nos apresuremos. El Señor Tenebroso ya está esperándolos."

Asintió. Le tendió una mano a Lily para ayudarla a levantarse, pero ella la ignoró, incorporándose de un salto. Se arregló la ropa brevemente, se tiró hacia atrás el flequillo que volvió a caerle encima de la frente, y con una mirada que le prometía que aquello lo terminarían apenas tuvieran la ocasión, sacudió la cabeza hacia delante.

James comenzó a caminar a su lado, detrás de Lestrange. Sintió el impulso de cogerla de la mano para darle un silencioso apoyo moral ante lo que estaban a punto de afrontar. Pero al observarla de reojo, se percató que llevaba las manos enterradas en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Meneó la cabeza.

No podría haber escogido mejor.

* * *

 **Comentarios:**

Hola, aquí estamos de nuevo. La próxima viñeta es 'Con la libido subida en medio de una reunión' y con eso acabamos con la primera parte, del amor puro (si es que esto puede considerarse amor puro). Con la viñeta subsiguiente, empiezan los diez días del amor sexual, algo que todos estamos esperando jijiji.

Saludos!

Nr.-


	10. Con el libido subido en medio de

Día 10. Con el libido subido en medio de una reunión

Ese era, sin duda alguna, el día más caluroso en lo que iba del verano.

Todavía no podía entender a quién se le había ocurrido fijar una reunión de la Orden en un lugar cerrado y con nula ventilación precisamente ese día, pero dadas las circunstancias del caso, no podía ser de otra forma.

Estaban asignando las rondas de vigilancia en los mayores asentamientos mágicos del país. Hace un par de días se había producido un enfrentamiento con mortífagos en pleno Hogsmeade, y el mundo mágico se hallaba en alerta extrema. La Orden había agudizado sus medidas de precaución, y una de ellas era aumentar la seguridad de los lugares más concurridos. Como se trataba de un grupo que actuaba en ese intervalo incierto entre el margen de la ley, y ser derechamente contrario a la autoridad, tenían que ser muy cuidadosos a la hora de montar sus guardias.

Le costaba seguir el hilo de la conversación. Malfoy, Lestrange y los demás puritanos de la sangre _pura_ habían pasado tardes enteras afirmando los detalles del mentado ataque, del que tuvo conocimiento desde sus inicios. Evidentemente, ni ella ni James revelaron esa información a la Orden en su momento. Como tampoco iban a revelar los nuevos puestos de vigilancia a los mortífagos. Ese ramalazo de poder que sentía al saberlo todo, de saberse omnipresente, solía sacudirla hasta la médula. Pero ese día, el letargo del calor era más fuerte.

Carmilla estaba sentada a su lado, afrontando el calor con más éxito que ella. Su amiga había tenido varias discusiones con sus padres, quienes habían querido regresar a Rumania ahora que su hija se había graduado de Hogwarts, arrancando de la guerra. Pero ese lado Gryffindor de Carmilla había sobresalido como nunca, con una voluntad de hierro que le desconocía, para mantener firme su decisión de quedarse en Inglaterra a luchar.

Al otro extremo de la mesa estaba James, medio distraído, medio atento. Black, a su derecha, permanecía más alerta que nunca; por otro lado, Pettigrew se veía atemorizado. Probablemente a él no iban a ponerlo de guardia en un lugar muy crítico ni por mucho tiempo. Vaya Gryffindor.

Sus pensamientos no se detuvieron más que un par de segundos en Colagusano para regresar a James. Traía puesta una camisa azul oscura de mangas largas, que acentuaba la palidez de su piel… sin percatarse de que lo hacía, se lamió los labios. Bendito Merlín, Potter había crecido en lo que llevaban de verano, y si bien ya tenía ese cuerpo firme al finalizar el curso, ahora se veía mucho más robusto. Se notaba en aquella espalda más amplia, esos hombros más anchos y esos brazos… apretó las piernas que tenía cruzadas.

Se permitió divagar un poco, mientras las palabras de aquel auror se perdían en el vacío. Se imaginó los dedos finos posarse en sus hombros, ahí como estaba, sentada a la mesa. Los dedos se arrastraban por la tela liviana del desgastado vestido que llevaba puesto, hasta que encontraban su piel desnuda y ardiente, provocando estremecimientos por todo su cuerpo. Pero ese temblor inicial no era nada comparado al que la sacudía cuando eran los labios los que comenzaban a degustarla justo por debajo de su oreja, y que continuaban saboreando su cuello. Apenas podía contenerse, necesitaba devolver el beso.

Cómo no, él no iba a dejarla. Posó una mano suave pero firme sobre su cabeza para que continuara con la vista fija al frente. Sintió a la otra mano deslizarse por los botones de su vestido y comenzar a quitarlos hasta llegar a sus pequeños senos. Suerte para ambos que ese día no tenía sujetador. Él acariciaba sus delicados pezones con una maestría sin igual, con una destreza que era capaz de llevarla a alcanzar su clímax…

Carmilla le pegó un codazo por accidente. Sólo en ese instante recordó que se hallaba en el medio de aquella tediosa reunión.

Parpadeó, y sacudió la cabeza de forma imperceptible. Un joven auror de nombre Shacklebolt continuaba señalando los turnos de las guardias, y nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta de que momentáneamente se había desplazado a otro lugar aún más cálido.

Se acomodó sobre la silla, tratando de concentrarse, aunque sabiendo que sería en vano.

En cuanto terminara la reunión, le pediría a James que se quedara un rato.

* * *

 **Comentarios:**

Finalmente se acabaron los 10 primeros días del amor puro, y ya la viñeta siguiente comienza con los 10 días del amor sexual (eros), iniciando con el Día 11: Contra la pared.

Saludos!


	11. Contra la pared

Día 11. Contra la pared

La rutina siempre era la misma. Temprano en la mañana, entrenaban el cuerpo de manera individual: fuerza, resistencia, elasticidad y velocidad. Corrían, elongaban, levantaban pesas, realizaban diversos ejercicios para fortalecer la musculatura. Al principio, durante las primeras semanas, había quedado agotadísima, toda adolorida porque jamás había realizado actividad física tan intensa. Pero habiendo pasado ya 2 meses desde el inicio del entrenamiento, podía percibir a simple vista los cambios. Tenía más energía, andaba de mejor ánimo, y se había vuelto mucho más ágil.

La parte preferida de Lily venía por la tarde, cuando debían practicar duelos, algo en lo que también había mejorado, o algunas de las formas de pelea _muggle_ que tanto practicaba James, y que la mayoría de las veces, si no siempre, implicaban contacto cuerpo a cuerpo.

Aquella tarde estaban solos los dos, para variar. Estaban realizando movimientos de defensa personal, principalmente esquivando golpes y usando la fuerza del agresor en su contra. Era una técnica bastante útil, porque quien más se cansaba con ello era el atacante. De todas formas, James, quien estaba personificando el papel del atacante, se estaba poniendo creativo y cada vez que la inmovilizaba o la atrapaba contra el suelo, empezaba a manosearla de maneras cada vez más lascivas.

Ella no era de hierro, y su excitación iba en aumento. Aquello era completamente nuevo, mezclar la adrenalina de la pelea con ese deseo intenso que palpitaba entre sus piernas. La combinación era delirante, no se podía sentir tanto placer ni tanta lujuria por algo, o en este caso, por alguien.

James logró acorralarla contra la pared. Estaba jadeando, respirando por la boca. El sudor le brillaba por toda la cara y el cuello. Tenía la camiseta empapada pegada al cuerpo. Ella no tenía mucho mejor aspecto, pero no le importó, porque ese olor fuerte, de animal, la atraía con la fuerza de un huracán. Despertaba sus instintos más oscuros y primitivos. Tenía que sentirlo.

Lo besó con desesperación, emitiendo gemidos mientras los brazos la levantaban, permitiéndole que enrollara las piernas alrededor de su cintura. Él embestía contra la pared, como si eso fuera a ayudar a calmar en algo su calentura, pero al cabo de unos minutos en que por más que se frotaban nada pasaba, James la dejó en el suelo de nuevo. Se apresuró por hacerle a un lado los pantaloncillos de chándal y las bragas, porque ni siquiera había tiempo suficiente para desvestirse. Él hizo lo mismo, bajándose apenas los pantalones. Entonces…

El jadeo que brotó desde lo hondo de su garganta fue casi tan placentero y liberador como sentirlo mientras entraba, penetrándola lo más profundo que le permitía la ropa. Se sentía aún más apretado de lo normal.

No la dejó saborear esa primera estocada cuando sus caderas se encontraron, porque él comenzó a embestir con rudeza, con esa brusquedad animal, empujándola contra la pared. Le ancló los tobillos en la baja espalda, enterrándole las uñas en la carne de los hombros. James gruñó, pero no estaba segura si era por eso o el esfuerzo del revolcón.

Él también la apretaba muy fuerte, rodeándola de la cintura con un brazo, y la nuca con la otra. Iba a dejarle marcas, siempre lo hacía, pero no le importaba, porque estaba a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo.

Y llegó, explosivo, arrasador, tan intenso que la dejó atontada por unas milésimas de segundo, viendo pequeñas motas de luces detrás de los párpados. Escondió la cabeza en el cuello de James, quien apenas dejó pasar un par de minutos antes de continuar moviéndose hasta alcanzar su propio orgasmo, el que también la estremeció completamente.

Se quedaron de pie, apoyados contra la muralla, ella con los brazos y las piernas totalmente lacias, como una muñeca desmadejada. Con mucho esfuerzo alzó la cabeza, lo miró de frente y susurró con voz pastosa:

"Me gusta esta parte del entrenamiento."

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue un beso.

* * *

 **Comentarios:**

Estas viñetas tienen alto contenido sexual, así que quedan advertidos. Trataré de ser lo más creativa posible, y la siguiente es el Día 12: **En cuatro**.


	12. En cuatro

Día 12: En cuatro

"¿Puedo… puedo ponerme abajo?"

Su petición, susurrada con esa voz ronca y sin aire, le pareció absolutamente adorable. Aunque ese parecer sólo duró medio segundo, porque de inmediato se le nublaron todos los sentidos al procesar realmente lo que la pelirroja había dicho.

"De acuerdo. Pero sin quitarse la venda de los ojos."

La sonrisa traviesa asomó por sus labios, como única forma de expresar su espíritu juguetón, dado que tenía la mitad de la cara tapada por una venda negra. Ella contrajo las caderas, empujándolo fuera, y él la ayudó a recostarse sobre la cama, cediéndole su lugar.

Lo que no se esperaba, era que ella se acostara bocabajo.

Se quedó observando ese pequeño y tonificado cuerpo, cuya piel blanca había experimentando las consecuencias de los continuos apaleos del entrenamiento: tenía moretones de distintos colores esparcidos por la espalda, los brazos y los costados, y una venda amarrada en el muslo izquierdo, en donde Sirius le había provocado un corte hace un par de días.

Pero las marcas rojizas de dedos en sus caderas, y los rasguños recientes no podían atribuirse precisamente al entrenamiento.

"¿Qué estás esperando?" jadeó ella con la voz ahogada.

Le palmeó suavemente el trasero antes de alzar sus caderas. Aquella vista no tenía precio. Lily soltó una risita, mientras permanecía con la parte superior del cuerpo apoyado sobre el colchón, ofreciendo su trasero levantado.

Él entendía que lo encontrara gracioso. En más de alguna ocasión habían hablado de lo mucho que a los hombres les gustaba esa posición, y él no podía explicarse el por qué. Sin embargo, ese no era el mejor momento para resolver aquellas enigmáticas interrogantes.

Una vez más la afirmó del hueso de la cadera para penetrarla. Pese a que ya llevaban en eso poco más de media hora, cada vez que salía y entraba de nuevo se sentía tan exquisito como la primera vez. Lily también pensaba lo mismo, y lo manifestó con ese profundo gemido que ahogó contra la almohada.

Repitió el movimiento varias veces, con lentitud, preocupándose de disfrutar esa sensación de ser acogido por la calidez y la humedad, que lo volvía absolutamente loco, se olvidaba de todo atisbo de racionalidad.

Lily se estremeció por completo en ese momento, preparándose para recibir el azote de otro orgasmo, y eso terminó por hacerlo perder el poco control que conservaba. La agarró aún más fuerte de las caderas, sin permitirle moverse, para embestir contra ella como un poseso enardecido, totalmente fuera de sí.

La pelirroja jadeaba cada vez más alto, toda sudada y mojada, lo que aumentó la frecuencia y velocidad de sus estocadas. Hasta que sin previo aviso se vino de forma explosiva, emitiendo un ronco gemido que se le escapó desde lo profundo del pecho.

Se separó de la chica, para luego dejarse caer como un peso muerto a su lado mientras recuperaba la respiración. Lily se quedó tirada sobre la cama justo como la había dejado, media desmayada y tratando de recordar cómo volver a vivir. Le desató la venda y se la quitó, descubriendo sus empañados ojos verdes. Tenía el rostro rojo por el esfuerzo.

"Eres un monstruo." Farfulló ella con la lengua traposa.

Logró sonreír.

"A sus órdenes."

* * *

 **Comentarios:**

Siempre he pensando que una, de las muchas canciones, que podría describir un poco la relación entre ambos es Monster de Lady Gaga. Por eso es que Lily se lo dice.

Siguiente viñeta, **Día 13: El misionero.**


	13. El misionero

Día 13: El misionero

 _Fácil como una mañana de domingo…_

Eran las 9 am de aquel domingo de agosto. Lupin había salido aún más temprano, y Sirius continuaba durmiendo, tal como la pelirroja que dormía de forma apacible y profunda en su cama, en una alcoba a oscuras que no lograba mantener el calor a raya.

La noche anterior había sido de lo más tranquila. Los cuatro se quedaron en casa, bebiendo algunas cervezas _muggles_ con alcohol mientras intentaban jugar un juego de mesa. Realmente necesitaban esa noche de inocente dispersión, luego de las terribles semanas que habían pasado. La noche había transcurrido en un ambiente tan fraternal, que cada uno terminó durmiendo en su propia habitación.

Pero James había decidido cambiar esa situación. En un inicio, las cuatro camas de las cuatro habitaciones de ese nivel eran del mismo tamaño, una plaza y media, porque no había espacio para una cama matrimonial. Eso no evitó, de todas maneras, que cada uno modificara su cama estándar según sus propias preferencias: Sirius había alargado la suya, Remus la había dejado tal como estaba, el propio James la había alargado y ensanchado, y Lily la había ensanchado también. Gracias a eso, podía acostarse junto a la figura de la pelirroja y admirarla desde cierta distancia.

Tenía puesta la parte de arriba del pijama y unas bragas de algodón blanco. Era extraño, porque Lily no solía usar ropa blanca, muchos menos ropa interior de ese color. Y él ya la había visto las veces suficientes, tanto con o sin ella, como para poder realizar aquella afirmación.

Esperó que la pelirroja se recostara sobre su espalda para, con su dedo índice flexionado, comenzar a acariciarle el borde de la cara de manera imperceptible, apenas tocando su piel. Desde su afilada mejilla descendió hasta su mentón; se atrevió a continuar por su cuello, encontrando como obstáculo la camisa de varias tallas mayor que usaba para dormir.

Lo que venía a continuación sería mucho más fácil con magia, pero su varita estaba muy lejos de su alcance, y si se levantaba para cogerla rompería el ambiente que se estaba creando. Así que, apoyado como estaba sobre su costado derecho, se dispuso a desabotonarle la camisa con los dedos índice, pulgar y del corazón de su mano izquierda. Poco a poco, lentamente, los botones dejaron de ser un infortunio hasta que se liberó del último, el cual le dio algo de pelea.

Tal como si desenvolviera alguna especie de regalo, apartó ambos extremos de la camisa, revelando el cuerpo blancuzco de Lily. Ella no se había despertado, sólo había alzado el codo para colocarlo a la altura de su cabeza.

La pelirroja siempre había sido muy delgada. Ahora que estaba ejercitándose todos los días, se veía un cuerpo mucho más fuerte y tonificado, pero conservaba su contextura delgada. Le sobresalían los huesos de las clavículas, y podía apreciarse la hendidura del esternón y el nacimiento de las costillas, las que también le sobresalían al inicio de la cintura, y además, se le notaban los huesos de la pelvis y las caderas. Sus pechos eran pequeños, aunque James se había percatado de que habían aumentado exponencialmente su tamaño desde que habían comenzado con sus encuentros sexuales. Eso sólo los hacía ver mucho más apetecibles. Sus pezones y aureolas eran rosadas, y todo ese conjunto estaba aderezado por unas cuantas pecas.

James continuó con su exquisita contemplación hasta llegar a aquellas desconcertantes bragas blancas de algodón, las cuales sólo obstaculizaban su vista, así que se las quitó. Resultó un poco más difícil – _bastante_ – porque debía moverla. Lo más complejo fue alzar sus caderas para deslizar la tela por su trasero, pero finalmente lo logró, arrastrando la pequeña prenda por sus piernas y dejarla a un lado.

Se le hizo agua la boca; se sintió un tanto mareado por el placer, comenzó a sudar – _más_ –, y su erección se hizo más grande dentro de sus calzoncillos. Mientras se acercaba más a la pelirroja, lo suficiente que fuera posible pero sin tocarla, se preguntó si despertaría. Ella parecía estar sumida en un sueño muy profundo, y quería que continuara así por un tiempo más.

Haciendo malabares, y tratando de controlar su propia respiración pesada y caliente, acercó los labios hacia un pezón para lamerlo. En su sueño, Lily dio un respingo y le temblaron los músculos de la cara, pero ni se movió ni despertó; si tenía suerte, a lo mejor estaba teniendo algún _sueño húmedo_.

Cuando se convenció que no se despertaría, comenzó a masajearle el otro pecho. Su mano era grande y alcanzaba a cubrirlo en su totalidad. A su tacto, el pezón se endureció, igual como el que estaba lamiendo con cuidado y dedicación. La respiración de la joven bruja se hizo más lenta y pesada, botando aire por la boca entreabierta. _Eso_ lo colocó aún más duro, y se sintió a sí mismo húmedo.

Mudó su lengua del pecho izquierdo hacia el derecho y bajó la mano derecha hacia sus piernas. Estaba encima de ella, pero se esforzaba porque _ninguna_ otra parte de su cuerpo, además de sus manos y su boca, rozara el cuerpo de Lily.

Con mucho cuidado separó sus piernas, y le tomó todo su autocontrol no tocarla con desesperación. Como si se tratara de un trabajo de relojería, acercó el dedo índice hacia su vulva, y esta vez no pudo reprimir el jadeo. Estaba todo caliente, húmedo, y con esa suavidad enloquecedora. Trató de acariciarla levemente entre los labios, jugueteando con su clítoris.

Incluso en el sueño, Lily dejó escapar un leve jadeo. Eso no hacía sino aumentar su calentura; estaba a muy poco de sobrepasar los límites que se había autoimpuesto. Se metió el dedo índice en la boca y lo lamió, para luego acercarlo otra vez al clítoris. Lo acarició con mucho cuidado, apenas si tocándolo, y luego fue a juguetear con los labios. Se perdió en sus tiernos muslos para después regresar.

Se atrevió rodeando la cavidad de la entrada, usando hasta el último gramo de autocontrol para no perder su propio juego. Continuó tocándola de las mismas formas que ella le había enseñado y explicado veces antes hasta que ya no se pudo aguantar más e introdujo un dedo.

 _Oh santísimo Merlín de la puta madre._

El jadeo ronco que brotó de la pelirroja, y el movimiento de su cuerpo le hicieron saber que había despertado. Al cabo de un par de minutos, ella alzó la cabeza despeinada; tenía los ojos semicerrados y una amplia sonrisa somnolienta.

"Vamos, termina lo que empezaste." Lo alentó con un susurro carraspeado antes de dejarse caer otra vez contra a la almohada.

De acuerdo a sus designios, reanudó su labor. La pelirroja jadeó, pero esta vez atrapó el sonido entre sus labios. Le colocó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo obligó a apoyarse en ella, tocándose sus cuerpos desnudos, sintiendo en su propia piel esa suavidad enloquecedora.

Y sin saber cómo, sintió las manos que le jalaban los calzoncillos.

"Hazlo, hazlo…" le demandó, y él no pudo estar más de acuerdo. Ni siquiera terminó de quitarse la prenda cuando se perdió entre sus piernas, siendo abrasado por la humedad, y _el calor_ , y toda su razón se evaporaba.

Lo que más le gustaba de aquella posición era que podía admirar todas las expresiones que mudaban en su rostro.

* * *

 **Comentarios:**

Uff, esto demoró más tiempo del que había pensado. La viñeta del día siguientes es "Con ropa".


	14. Con ropa

Día 14: Con ropa

Maldito animal. Estaba tan enfermo que no podía ser cierto… excepto porque estaba igual de jodida que él. ¿De qué otro modo… de qué otro modo hubiera aceptado algo semejante? Era denigrante. A cualquiera le daría asco. La humillación, y por sobre todo, la inhumanidad de la escena.

Le dolía lo brusco que estaba siendo. Pero el placer era casi tan grande como el dolor, y habían espacios, espasmos de segundos, en que incluso el placer se sobreponía, y era tan grande que no importaba. El dolor se mitigaba, porque no lograba desaparecer por completo, mientras las corrientes de placer adormecían su cerebro cada vez que James embestía sin ninguna consideración contra la mesa a la cual estaba amarrada.

Tenía la mejilla enterrada contra la madera, y sus manos estaban atadas por encima de su cabeza para sujetarlas a las patas delanteras. La blusa arrugada y la falda subida apenas lo suficiente. Sus bragas, rotas, yacían en algún lado.

La agarró del pelo, y empujó su cabeza contra la dura superficie para asegurarse que no se levantara mientras se preparaba para venirse. Era para no creer lo mucho que James se excitaba al tenerla tan sometida. En cualquier otra ocasión se hubiera sentido ofendida. Utilizada, como si fuera un juguete, como si solo fuera un agujero cálido y húmedo en donde meter la verga. Pero había descubierto lo mucho que se calentaba al estar así, sin escapatoria. Probablemente, si no estuviera tan mojada como lo estaba, no podría soportar ese ritmo por tanto tiempo.

Era extraño pensarlo, e incluso ella estaba consciente de ello, pero ese sometimiento explícito la hacía sentirse _libre._ Todavía no terminaba de hilar los argumentos –si es que existían– para fundamentar su postura. Sin embargo, esa sensación etérea que la embargaba, donde se olvidaba del todo y de la nada, donde por primera vez sólo estaba ella con su propia mente, sin las limitaciones del _cuerpo_ ni mucho menos otras imposiciones morales, debían ser la definición más aproximada de la liberación.

Lo escuchó jadear sobre su oreja al venirse. Se recostó encima de ella, acariciándole las manos adormecidas, pero sin desatarlas. Acabada la acción, y con el calor corporal encima de su espalda, el despertar era inminente. Traerla a la tierra. _Vuelve a este envoltorio, Lily._

James no había terminado de salir de su interior. Le apretó las caderas.

"Voy a comprarte un vestido elegante, y un conjunto de lencería a juego."

Se sintió tan vacía que no supo qué responder.

* * *

 **Comentarios:**

Cuando empecé a escribir esta viñeta, hace más de 1 año, nunca pensé que tendría este final, pero me imagino que me ayuda para irme acercando de a poco a la tercera parte y final de este reto (recuerden que son 30 días), aunque aún no sé cómo. En fin, la viñeta del día siguiente es la del Día 15: En la ducha.


End file.
